1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a camera having a motor drive equipment and an automatic exposure control circuit, and especially to a safety device for such camera.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In a camera of the type as mentioned, it is necessary to firstly actuate the exposure control circuit and then actuate the motor drive device for phototaking because the exposure control circuit automatically determines a shutter speed or stop value for obtaining a proper exposure so that before the shutter release operation by the motor drive equipment, the exposure control circuit should have to actuate so as to determine a shutter speed or a stop value giving a proper exposure.
For this purpose, it is necessary not to operate the motor drive device unless the exposure control circuit of the camera is actuated, but there was no effective safety device to achieve this purpose.